Rise of the Dragon Knight Book 2: Sea of Change
by TFAN Override-Dragon Light
Summary: It has been a month since the final battle in Neotopia, and now the Gundam Force is taking the fight to the Dark Axis. But when their dimensional transport goes wrong, they find themselves trapped in a sea between dimensions, along with a familiar foe. But is this dragon truly an enemy, or a tortured soul buried in the shadows? {NOW REWRITTEN}
1. Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins

A/n- hey guys, book two is finally here! I know that you all have been patiently waiting for this, so let's begin.

I had gotten some serious writers block on this story, so I moved onto my other big series; _Terra Beginning Book 1 Arc 1: Legends of Change_. I've completed Arc 1, so after I post the final chapter of this book, I'll be taking a break from this series to work on _Arc 2: Web of Deceit_.

Ahem, anyways, onto the story!

-Zako-

The land of the Dark Axis was a demonic wasteland. From the cracked and shattered rock, to the rivers of lava that flowed around them, the area was truly a nightmare to behold.

But even more terrible than the land around it was the main base of the Dark Axis, which floated high in the air like a purple moon. It had three twisted horns growing from it- two on the top, and one on the bottom. Covering it were large, spike-like structures, looking like needles sticking out of a basket ball. Its center glowed blood red, a light that seemed to pulse like a heartbeat.

If one were to do the unthinkable and enter the main base, to go inside and keep going, until they reached the very center, they would find a massive chamber. In this room, big enough to hold several airships, they would find piles upon piles of trash and refuse, thrown away weapons, and empty suits of armor and shields. Around these stacks of metallic waste there were pools, smelting pits, that each had a single river that led to a tree of twisting metal. At the very top of the tree, in the middle of the wall, was a giant, horned, red head. This head was not human, nor did it resemble anything like a human. It was a robot, and fearsome one at that. It was completely round, like a dome, and with its red teeth it almost resembled a mouth. On a black surface under the red, three mono-eyes moved in intricate, seemingly random patterns. The monstrous thing roared and screeched, bellowing eldritch mumblings in a deep voice. And yet, over it a silky voice could be heard.

"Great General… Please, calm your anger."

A small figure moved silently through the piles of trash, clutching a _tanto_ sword. He knew this was the place. All he had to do was hide and wait. Curiosity soon got the better of the intruder and he poked his head out from behind one shield to look at the horned head. He ducked away when he heard that silky voice again.

"We beg of you… be merciful."

The intruder watched as two robots floated up to the head on a red, torch-like platform, with slowly spinning antenna sticking out from the sides of the top. The male robot had a mono eye over where its face should be. On its large shoulders was the insignia of the Dark Axis, a picture of an eye with three horns, like the main base. But there was something odd about the robot. While its top half was mostly crimson, there seemed to be black parts mixed in as well. From its back protruded three cybernetic rods, one above two. Its arms were black as well, but each had a special gauntlet attached to the wrist. Though there was crimson armor over its torso and forelegs, there was no hiding the black parts underneath it.

"Please, our magnificent General," The robot continued, his eye flashing as he spoke. "Kindly spare us your wrath."

Beside the robot stood a black Gundam well known by others; Override. The dark knight who was raised by the Dark Axis and was part of the Neotopian invasion. Curled around her neck was Sunlight, the creature she found during her 'trip' to Lacroa.

The General, that monstrous face, glowered at the robots. It growled.

"Perhaps I have come at a bad time."

The red robot and Override turned around to where the new voice had come from. "What's this…?"

Over one of the melting pools, a strange symbol appeared. It looked like a cross between a compass and a sick daisy, with runes at the end of each point. As it rose up, rings like ribs appeared beneath it. On top of the new platform a green, ghostly figure with yellow eyes appeared.

"Well," The ghost purred, "It looks to me as though two _someones_ have made the General rather angry…Professor Gerbera and Override."

Professor Gerbera, science officer of the Dark Axis, relaxed. _Why, it's Deathscythe, the Knight of Darkness._ Aloud, he said, "The General demands more gundanium."

"Yes, understood. I'd be happy to re-supply him with it. However…" Deathscythe turned from the two, and looked at the mounds of trash. "…we've used up the resources from my homeland Lacroa."

Gerbera nodded. "We appreciate the Knight Gundams being such an excellent source of gundanium."

"At the General's command we melted them all down, and there is no one left, except for her," Deathscythe continued, motioning to the Dark Gundam, "And now with the miserable defeat of Commander Sazabi, I can understand the General's rage."

Override growled at the ghost while Gerbera bristled as Deathscythe glanced meaningfully at them. "Merely the failure of a single advance force." Gerbera spat.

"That's tough talk, Prof. Gerbera!" A deep voice interrupted.

"What?" The two turned from Deathscythe towards the room's entrance.

Floating in on a large, wooden box was a Musha Gundam, a samurai Gundam from the land of Ark. This Musha Gundam had a yellow beard and sharp mustache, brown eyes amid a white background, and wore gold and black armor adorned with lightning bolts and pointed wings that made him resemble a god of thunder. On his helmet was a small statue of a horse's head with a jagged spike, like an evil unicorn. On each shoulder pad was an emblem of a black trident. At his side was a sword in a jagged purple sheath.

"With the loss of the Zakurello Gate, we now have no way to attack their world," the Musha Gundam said, "And we must now all consider the very real possibility of their attacking _our_ world!"

"Well," Deathscythe murmured, "If it isn't-"

"-Kibaomaru." Override finished.

The intruder's eyes glinted. _Yes, I've found him!_

-z-

"Long fly and it's…outta here!" Tommy laughed as he and his mobile friend played catch.

The Dark Axis invasion had come as quite a shock to the people of Neotopia. Such a terrible force had almost brought an end to everything the people held dear about their city. That their way of life could've been extinguished had caused a fright for the citizens, and yet it also gave them a new hope as well. While they could no longer tell themselves "We are at peace." they could now comfort each other by saying "We are protected."

On one of the grassy decks on the sides of Neotopia Tower's twin pillars, the people, such as Tommy and his friend, were enjoying their recaptured peace, now more grateful than ever for their quiet lifestyle. A large form in the sky cast a shadow over them, but it didn't alarm them.

"Wow…that's cool…" Tommy whispered as everyone looked at the ship passing overhead, the sound of its rockets filling their ears.

"Wow…"

"What is it?"

"It's the Gundam Force!" Tommy cried, and began to wave at the airship as it flew off into the distance. "Bye! Fly safe!"

Yes, they were protected indeed.

-z-

" _Hurry!_ "

In the desert regions outside of the main city, a robotic horse in red armor galloped across the sands, as his similarly-armored rider clutched the reins. Bakunetsumaru, a Musha Gundam called the Blazing Samurai and his horse Entengo had been stuck in Neotopia for months, ever since the SDG's Dimensional Transport Device malfunctioned and brought him from the land of Ark in the other dimension to here. And while he had learned to appreciate the city's beauty and splendor, his desire to return home had never diminished. And now that he had been told that the way back had finally been achieved, his yearning had intensified.

"Hurry up! Faster, Entengo!" Bakunetsumaru urged, "I've been waiting for this day, I must get there before everyone else!"

"Oh, really?"

Bakunetsumaru blanched and looked to his side. Flying through the air, thrusters burning softly, on his back with his hands tucked under his head as if he was in an invisible hammock, was Zero, the Winged Knight. Zero was a Knight Gundam, one that came from the same world as Bakunetsumaru, though in a different country, the kingdom of Lacroa. Lacroa had suffered by the hands of the Dark Axis, and Zero had come to Neotopia in hopes of finding a way to restore it.

"Then you'd better hurry up!" Zero said calmly, "The day will end before _you_ get there!"

Bakunetsumaru shook a fist at the knight in blue armor. "Blast you, Zero! What's the matter, you can't get there on your own two feet!"

Zero made no changes to his position. Instead, he moved ahead, flying off into the distance laughing, "So says the one who's riding his horse!"

Bakunetsumaru shook with rage at being slighted. "Sure, it's easy when you can fly with a cape…!" Bakunetsumaru muttered, then he hoped from the saddle, picked up a mystified Entengo and took off in a run. " _Let's go, Entengo!_ "

-z-

Zero arrived at their destination first - Lab C, the construction grounds for the Dimensional Transport Device. There, as Gunperries flew around in the air, was the project head, the young Dr. Bell Wood. The teen genius was doing an unconventional hustle as he whistled.

" _Woo-ee!_ It's finally complete!" He laughed, "Am I great or what?"

Zero looked up at the Device, momentarily amazed at its resemblance to the inner workings of a clock.

"It's wonderful!" The Winged Knight said.

Bell Wood smirked. "After all, I am a genius!"

Zero's gaze drifted across, as he looked at the monstrous circular yellow thing besides the device. It looked a great deal like the jaws of a terrible beast, with green eyes and horns at the top. In its 'mouth' was a holographic emblem for the Super Dimensional Guard, spinning. It was the Zakurello Gate, once the Dark Axis' means of inter-dimensional travel, now in the control of the SDG.

"Did you make that one, too, Bell Wood?" Zero asked.

"That little old gate?" Bell Wood asked, and shrugged. "Nah, that's just a recycle job. Y'know, the Dark Axis left it behind, and I picked it up and fixed it up. After all," He smiled broadly. "I am a genius!"

Bell Wood began to do another little dance of triumph, but stopped when he saw the improbable sight of a horse rider carrying his horse.

"With that thing we can finally travel to Ark and Lacroa, right?" Bakunetsumaru asked, panting.

Zero spared Bakunetsumaru a bemused smile. "You finally made it, huh?"

Bakunetsumaru had a retort, but it never left his mouth as a thought occurred to him. Looking around, he asked, "Wait, where are Shute and Captain?"

Zero looked around. It was true. Neither Shute or Captain could be seen. This was odd, considering that the two of them were supposed to have arrived before them…

"Hey, guys! You're here!"

Zero and Bakunetsumaru looked up. Standing on one of the modem towers surrounding the Dimensional Transport Device, waving his arms, was a boy with red hair that was topped off by a tuft at his forehead. He wore a backpack of some sort.

"Hey! Duh! Up here!" Shute laughed.

"Oh!" Bakunetsumaru cried, setting Entengo down. 'What are you doing up there? Come down here now!"

Shute grinned, and took hold of the straps. "Here I _go!_ " He cried, and…

… _jumped from the tower!_

Both Gundams, seeing Shute fall from a height of fifty feet, felt their eyes bulge as they freaked out.

"Hey-whoa-wait- _Zero, catch him!_ " Bakunetsumaru babbled hysterically.

Zero was already flying up to Shute, his arms outstretched.

"No wait!" Shute cried, "I'm okay!"

Blue fire burst out from the bottom of Shute's backpack, just as Zero had gotten underneath him for the catch. The result was that Shute hovered for several minutes in the air as Zero's head got burned. The Winged Knight, after a coughing fit, sank back to the ground.

"Sorry, Zero!" Shute apologized, an awkward look on his face. Once he was back on the ground, he scratched his head and explained, "Actually, I just wanted to show you guys my new backpack," He turned around, showing that his backpack had small boosters underneath, a pipe-like handle sticking out on the top left, with the Gundam Force badge in the middle of the back. "I modeled it after the one Captain uses!"

Shute did some rocket-boosted jumps. Zero, his head black with soot, watched him go up and down while Bakunetsumaru and Entengo snickered from behind.

"I think you need a smog check." The Knight Gundam muttered.

Shute suddenly pointed mid-jump. "Look!"

The Gundams looked, and saw a large, white airship fly into the area. It's nose was capped off with a giant Gundam Force badge, and on its front were three cannons that looked like Balls. On its sides were faces that looked like a tennis ball with eyes, two on each. At the very top was a Gundam Head that served as the bridge, which had another Gundam Force badge right where the V-fin was. And on a look-out on the Gundam head, waving, was the leader of the Gundam Force.

"It's Captain!" Shute laughed and began to wave back.

"Oh my!" Zero gasped, "When did they build that magnificent airship?"

Bakunetsumaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. I don't know where, but I'm _sure_ I've seen that ship somewhere before."

With a wild cry, Chief Kao Lyn, head scientist for the SDG and champion kung fu artist suddenly leapt in front of the three, causing them to jump.

"You're right!" the scientist said, "This is the ship we made by retrofitting the _Magnamusai_ the Dark Axis left behind in Neotopia!"

As the new battleship came to a landing, Zero recalled what Bell Wood had said earlier. "I see." The Zakurello Gate had also been property of the Dark Axis, but had been reclaimed by the SDG.

"Looks nice." Bakunetsumaru commented.

"So, this is another recycle job, as you would say." Zero remarked.

"How cool!" Shute breathed, entranced by the new vessel.

But there were some not so pleased with the SDG's creation. From behind another modem tower, three Zako Soldiers– grunts for the Dark Axis, now reduced to service workers for Neotopia- poked their heads out and stared at the white ship.

 **"Zako! The Zakos'** ** _Magnamusai_!** **What a horrible thing to do!"** They cried, and wept for their lost battleship. They calmed down instantly when an idea struck.

"Wait a minute, Zako!" One Zako cried.

"We'll use that ship…" Began the second Zako.

"…To get to the Dark Axis!" The third finished.

With a simultaneous cry of **"Zako!"** they ducked back behind the modem. They _had_ to tell the others!

-z-

Captain saluted. "I, Captain Gundam, have returned from the test-flight of the _Gundamusai_ , the new flagship for the Gundam Force."

In front of Captain stood Chief Haro, leader of the SDG, a man who had the distinction of having head like tennis ball- round and green. To the chief's sides were Bell Wood and Kao Lyn, the latter of whom was doing martial arts. They, along with the rest of the Gundam Force stood on a platform around the Dimensional Transport Device.

"Good work, Captain," Chief Haro said, returning the salute. Relaxing, he held out a small capsule with a robotic insect inside. It was a White Bagubagu, the antidote to the Dark Axis' petrification. While the normal green Bagubagu's sting would turn anything organic it stung to stone, Captain was able to reprogram the Bagubagu in Neotopia, turning them white. "Now, I want you to bring this White Bagubagu with you to save the petrified people of Lacroa."

Zero gave a joyous shout and punched the air. "Aha! The time has finally come to save my homeland!"

"We must hurry, and return the triplets to normal!" Bakunetsumaru added.

"Yes, you're right!" The entirety of Lacroa's human population had been turned to stone by the Dark Axis- save three identical brothers, who the Gundam Force had met when they were summoned to the ruined kingdom not long ago. But they, too, had been petrified by the time the Gundam Force left. It had been very upsetting for Zero to see his desolated homeland, but now he could go back in good spirits.

Captain took the capsule from Haro, and Shute asked, "Are we finally taking off?"

Captain nodded. "Yes."

"Shute."

Shute turned to Chief Haro. "Yeah?"

Chief Haro, with Kao Lyn and Bell Wood standing to attention at his side, said, "If it were possible, Shute, I would not have you go on such a dangerous journey…" The three of them saluted. "…But the Gundam Force needs you. Please, be very careful."

Shute, catching the concerned, almost parental tone in the chief's voice, straightened up and nodded. "I will." Grinning, he then jumped up and punched the air. "Heeeere we go, to Lacroa!"

"Yeah!" The Gundams cheered.

-z-

The Gundam Force boarded the _Gundamusai_ , and after a quick tour of the main body, they took an elevator to the uppermost room. Shute gazed around the colorful and brightly lit room in wonder. In the middle at the back was a raised platform where an upside down spinning clockwork device like Bell Wood's Transport Device was on the ceiling. At the front were four seats, two in a row. The two windows in front told Shute that they were in the Gundam head of the ship.

"Welcome," Captain said, "To the _Gundamusai_ 's bridge."

"Ohhh, this is so great!" Shute gasped, and ran to the windows and looked out. "Awesome view! How cool!"

"Shute," Captain said, getting his attention. He gestured towards the smallest seat, the one in the front-left. "This is your seat."

"Right next to _you,_ Captain?" Shute asked in an awed voice. Captain's seat, of course was not so much designed for sitting in as it was needed to plug into.

"Uh-huh," Captain then gestured to the two seats that Zero and Bakunetsumaru were inspecting in the back. "And you guys take a seat over here."

Bakunetsumaru hummed, looking from one seat to the other. "Hm, which one should I pick?"

"Hey!" Zero exclaimed, "Don't decide without asking _me!_ "

Bakunetsumaru smirked. "Oh, I assumed you were just going to hover around!"

" _What_ did you say!"

Shute suppressed a groan. The trip hadn't even started and those two were about to have it again. He wondered why Zero and Bakunetsumaru bickered like they did.

 _"There is no fighting onboard the ship."_

Shute, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru looked up suddenly. Where did that woman's voice come from? As Shute looked around, he heard a shift of machinery and Zero and Baku' cry out in alarm. Turning back, he saw that two robotic arms had descended from the ceiling, and were now clutching the two flabbergasted Gundams.

 _"Please cease fighting and take your seats."_ The woman's voice said.

"Wh-what is this!" Bakunetsumaru cried.

Captain pointed to the very front of the bridge. "It's Miss RAIMI."

In the space between the eyes of the bridge, a holographic helm appeared, and in front of it came a holographic Gundam Force badge. The top of the badge read RAIMI while the bottom read GUNDAMUSAI.

 _"I am RAIMI, the control AI of this ship."_ RAIMI greeted, _"It is nice to meet you all."_

Shute smiled. "It's nice to meet you too!"

-z-

Outside, the supplementary members of the Gundam Force- Gunbike, Captain's instructor, the air-combat specialist Guneagle, the deep-sea experts, the seven Gundivers, and Entengo. It had been decided that in Lacroa's uneven ground and narrow caves, the horse would run into difficulty, and so he would be excluded from this mission.

At his console, Bell Wood typed in commands. "Start the Dimensional Transport Device…let's go!"

The parts of the Dimensional Transportt Device slowly began to spin, picking up speed with each rotation, while the _Gundamusai_ lifted up into the air and turned to face the Zakurello Gate. As all those in attendance to the grand take-off saluted, Entengo, with tearful eyes, gave a sad neigh at the departing ship. He was very distressed that his master was leaving again without him.

In the ship's bridge, Bakunetsumaru seemed to hear Entengo's distress and thought, _Just wait, Entengo. Ark is next!_

In the seat on the right next to Bakunetsumaru's, Zero thought, _Princess, I'm finally coming back with worthy comrades!_

"Hey, Shute, try this out." Captain held up the something that looked like a miniature Zakurello Gate.

"The Zakurello Phone." Shute said, taking it.

"That's right," Captain nodded, "With that, we can command the Zakurello Gate to send us to any dimension."

"All right!" Shute held the Phone up to his mouth and said, "Zakurello Gate, I now command you to open to Lacroa!"

The Zakurello Gate sparked and glowed as its 'mouth' shimmered with multicolored lights. It growled a guttural "Rello."

" _Gundamusai, launch!_ " Captain ordered.

The main rockets of the ship ignited, and the _Gundamusai_ blasted off towards the Gate, which slowly absorbed the ship.

Just as the ship was halfway through, the three Zakos climbed up onto the Gate's top. Compared to the Gate's immense size, they looked like mere bugs.

"Wait for us, Zako!" Zako Soldier #3 cried.

"Hey, Zakurello Gate, don't close yet, Zako!" Zako #2 cried.

"Let us Zakos get back to the dark Axis, Zako!" Zako #1 pleaded.

The Zakos began to do a silly dance, chanting **"O please, zako!"**

But the Gate said, "No take orders from you! You not my master, rello!"

This vexed the Zakos. **" _What, Zako!_ "**

"Do what we ask," Zako #1 threatened, "Or you'll get…"

 **" _Tickle torture!_ " **The Zakos cried as the entire Zako Horde leapt onto the Gate and began to scurry about.

"What's that?!" Chief Haro cried, upon seeing dozens of little green dots on the Gate's top, like warts that had come to life.

The Gate's eyes spun and it rocked with laughter. "No-ho-ho, Zakos! Stop! That tickles! Rello-ho-ho!"

In the _Gundamusai_ 's bridge, Shute, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru did their best to cling to their seats as the ship titled left and right.

"A problem has occurred with the Zakurello Gate." RAIMI announced.

" _What?_ " Captain cried.

"Rello-ho-ho! I give up!" The Gate chortled, "Rello-ho-ho!"

"Okay, Zakos," Zako #1 ordered, " _Now!_ "

The Zakos jumped off the Gate, and were sucked into it just as the _Gundamusai_ vanished into. As they spiraled into the unknown, the Gate managed to gasp out, "You no play fair! _Rello!_ "

The Zakurello Gate's mouth released a flash of purple light, causing everyone to shut their eyes. Kao Lyn was so surprised that he nearly fell over.

-z-

In the Zakurello Tunnel, the light-streamed darkness that Zakurello Gate used to connect to dimensions, the _Gundamusai_ continued to rock as it hurtled through the space.

 _"The ship is out of control."_ RAIMI reported.

"Stop transport, _now!_ " Captain ordered, and hoped that groan behind him wasn't Bakunetsumaru losing his lunch.

 _"Communications are disabled as well."_ RAIMI answered.

As the ship tilted and tumbled through the Tunnel, the Zako Soldiers, carried by naught but momentum, fell after it, their wails and screams echoing soundlessly into the nonexistent air.

-z-

In the General's room, Kibaomaru stood proudly in front of the General himself and stated, "General, I intend to show the result of the swift conquest of my homeland."

Deathsycthe regarded him. "But, you're still having a hard time conquering Ark, aren't you, Kibaomaru?" Kibaomaru shot him a dark look.

"Well, if you need help, I can let you borrow more of the Dark Axis forces…" Gerbera offered.

"Unnecessary!" Kibaomaru snapped, glaring. "I've captured the Tenchijo Castle already! I shall unify Ark shortly, and I will fill this room with Musha Gundams for the sake of the General!"

Amid the piles of junk, the intruder began to trace lines into the air, forming a crude box. However, as he did so, blue light came from his fingertip, becoming the lines. After he finished the box, it solidified into a 3-dimensional # symbol, with the center being pitch black. It grew and expanded, until the square hole became large enough for the intruder to fit through. The intruder glanced back at Kibaomaru. So far, no one had seen him.

"'Till then, General, I beg you," Kibaomaru continued, "Calm your rage. Have patience!"

The intruder leapt through the square hole, and it vanished. At this time, Kibaomaru heard a shimmer behind him and looked to see a hole exactly like the one the intruder made appear not to far behind him. Out from it came the intruder, a small being who wore naught but a helmet and a piece of armor with the character for GEN on it over his front, with guards over his knuckles and sandals on his feet. On his back was some kind of plastic axe, and sticking out from the top of his helmet was a topknot. His eyes were brown amid a green screen, and his yellow eyebrows were large. But most disturbingly was the fact that he had a sword.

"Who are you?!" Kibaomaru asked.

"I am the Musha Gundam Genkimaru!" the intruder yelled, his soft voice indicating he was a child.

" _What!_ " Deathscythe cried as Gerbera stared at this intrusion. Override stumbled back in shock, before lunging forward and grabbing Sunlight before the spirit could pounce.

"Kibaomaru, you are a traitor to Ark!" Genkimaru shouted, "Your head belongs…to me!"

Genkimaru swung his blade down- but Kibaomaru casually caught and snapped it between his fingers. Discouraged, Genkimaru landed on Kibaomaru's platform and grabbed his little axe. He pulled the handle, revealing it was actually a dagger- for a brief moment, the light of the chamber gleamed off of the Kibao crest at the bottom of the blade- but before he could use it, Kibaomaru leaned down and grabbed him, almost crushing the boy's arm. As he was lifted up, Genkimaru fitted the dagger back into the axe.

"Let me go!" Genkimaru cried out in both pain and anger.

"Where are you from, foolish one?" Kibaomaru asked.

"I'm amazed you were able to infiltrate our sacred space," Gerbera commented, moving his shared platform closer to Kibaomaru's. "How curious. In fact, I'll disassemble you myself-" He held out his left arm, and the gauntlet on it opened up to reveal several claws and drills. "-to find out exactly _what you're made of._ "

Genkimaru's eyes widened and his heart stopped as he watched Gerbera's tools, clicking and spinning, get closer…and closer… _and closer…_

" _No!_ " He cried.

Deathscythe cackled with glee. "On with the show!"

Override rolled her eyes, unamused.

"Okay you two, stop right there!" Kibaomaru barked, unintentionally saying what Override was about to, and pulled Genkimaru away from Gerbera. "Such behavior in front of the General…pitiful!"

Gerbera saw his point and retracted his tools. "Indeed," He glanced at Genkimaru, who had resumed his struggle against Kibaomaru's fingers. "Yet he is a Musha Gundam, so why not just toss him into furnace?"

"Lemmegolemmegolemme…go?" Genkimaru froze when he heard Gerbera's words. Then with added desperation, he struggled even harder.

"Why not do so with Override? She _is_ a Gundam is she not?" Kibaomaru retorted.

Gerbera growled, armour puffing out defensively. " _Don't you ever threaten her._ You are a Gundam as well, Kibaomaru."

Kibaomaru growled, before replying to Gerbera's first question. "You do have a point, _Professor_." Gerbera bristled.

"That would calm his rage a bit." Deathscythe remarked, trying to stop the coming feud. Override second the comment in agreement.

"I am well aware of that, Deathscythe, Override." Kibaomaru replied coldly, and moved his platform over towards one of the smelting pits. As it traveled, he stared at the boy, and remembered the hole in space he came out from. He asked in a hushed voice, "That technique you just showed me…"

"What about it?" Genkimaru growled, still trying to get free.

"Perhaps you have the key to the Daishinshou," Kibaomaru suggested, "If you tell me, I might go _easy_ on you!"

On the word 'easy' Kibaomaru kicked the pieces of the broken sword off the platform. They landed into the purple liquid of the smelting pit, and Genkimaru watched as they dissolved away.

"Well?" Kibaomaru asked, "What's it going to be?"

Genkimaru glared at the adult Musha Gundam. "Forget it, Kibaomaru!"

From behind, Kibaomaru could feel the stares of Gerbera, Override and Deathscythe.

"Drop him!" Gerbera ordered, " _Now!_ "

" _Quiet!_ " Though his face didn't show it, Kibaomaru was getting worried. _Talk, brat, or we'll_ both _have to wash our necks!_

"You're nothing but a dirty rotten traitor!" Genkimaru snarled, and yelped in pain as Kibaomaru tightened his grip.

"This is your last chance," The Musha Gundam lord threatened, "If you don't tell me now, down you go."

It was at that moment that Kibaomaru saw the air in front of him shimmer. He and Genkimaru watched as sparks of yellow and purple vortex appeared, shaping into what looked like a giant yellow set of jaws with purple insides.

"What's this!" Kibaomaru shouted.

Gerbera stared as the apparition tilted, until it was set at an angle. "It's the Zakurello Gate!"

" _What?!_ " Override cried.

Kibaomaru's raised an eyebrow as two yellow spikes appeared from the Gate. "Something's coming through!" As the Gundam head of the _Gundamusai_ rose out, like prairie dog from its hole, he wondered, _Is it a giant Gundam?_ His eyes narrowed as he heard the distinctive sounds of rockets. _No…it's a battleship!_

Just as the _Gundamusai_ 's head was completely out, the ship stopped, giving the General clear view of a giant Gundam head. The terrible being was not happy with this, and bellowed in fury.

-z-

Inside the ship's bridge, Shute pulled himself up back into his seat.

"Where are we?" He asked, staring at the nightmarish chamber outside of the ship. Getting up, he asked, "Is this supposed to be Lacroa?"

"Miss RAIMI - Status report!" Captain ordered.

"Confirming coordinates now. Our ship seems to be trapped in-between the Zakurello Tunnel and the Zakurello Gate. The cause is currently unidentified."

-z-

Outside on the space at the back of the ship under the bridge, the Zakos tried to untangle themselves from the pile they ended up in. One managed to pull himself out and look around.

"What's going on, Zako?" He asked.

-z-

"This is not my beloved Lacroa!"

Shute turned around to Zero, who had spoken. He and Bakunetsumaru were peering out of the _Gundamusai_ 's window-eyes in horrid fascination.

"And such a horrible place couldn't possibly be my homeland Ark…" Bakunetsumaru said, perplexed.

Before any of them could discuss their circumstances further, a deep voice pulled their attention.

"You, inside the ship! Show yourselves!"

The Gundam Force looked out to see two free-floating platforms hovering towards the ship; a box-shaped one carrying what was unmistakably a Musha Gundam - older and more heavily-armored than Bakunetsumaru; and one that looked like a poisoned blossom, carrying some kind of green ghoul. Upon seeing them, both Zero and Bakunetsumaru's eyes hardened.

" _Fiend!_ " Bakunetsumaru snarled.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Zero hissed venomously. Without another word, the Winged Knight flew to the elevator. "C'mon!"

"Prepare yourself!" Bakunetsumaru shouted, running in after Zero.

"Hey, wait!" Shute cried, but the elevator doors closed.

-z-

"You, traitor to Ark!" Bakunetsumaru shouted as he and Zero appeared on top of the bridge, "The one who sided with the Dark Axis - Kibaomaru!"

Kibaomaru looked away from Genkimaru (Who had tried to escape by biting his hand) to the speaking Musha Gundam.

"Blazing blades of justice! I am Baku! Netsu! Maru!" The samurai yelled, making the characters appear in the air. He leapt at Kibaomaru, landing on his platform as the warlord jumped back to avoid the blow. Bakunetsumaru continued to make jabs and slices at the Musha Gundam lord, who kept evading the swords.

"Ha! Very nice, samurai!" Kibaomaru applauded, and held up Genkimaru in front of him. "Be careful, you might hit my little _shield_ by accident!"

Bakunetsumaru froze in mid-swing. Lowering his swords, he yelled, "How dare you! You're nothing but a coward!"

Meanwhile, Zero was facing off against Deathscythe, summoning his shield and sword.

" _Come to me,_ " He chanted, unsheathing his claymore, " _Legendary, sacred Vatras Sword!_ "

Deathscythe's eyes shimmered with twisted delight. "So, some of the Knight Gundams from Lacroa still survive!"

The air in front of Deathscythe shimmered, and a black-purple double-sided scythe - with two blades on either side - appeared. The scythe began to spin, manipulated by invisible hands, and swung at Zero, who blocked and parried the blows.

"Deathscythe!" Zero yelled, "For harming Lacroa, you will now pay!"

Deathscythe snickered, which served to further enrage the normally cool-headed knight. His swings became harder and more predictable, allowing Deathscythe to easily parry the attacks, and even take his back once or twice. At one point, however, Zero was able to get a clean slice at the evil knight, only for it to pass right through his ghostly body!

"That tickles!" Deathscythe cackled.

"What!" Zero gaped, and was barely able bring up his shield in order defend against a blow from the scythe. He was knocked down, landing right on the edge of one of the smelting pits.

"Why don't you just melt away like all the other Knight Gundams!" Deathscythe asked sadistically.

Zero forced himself up and glared at Deathscythe. "What do you mean!"

Meanwhile, Shute and Captain, who had his shield and beam rifle, appeared at the top of the ship.

Shute cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "Zero! Bakunetsumaru!"

Shute stopped when he saw Gerbera, with Override standing beside him (Sunlight had hidden behind the Gundam's neck). The mono-eyed robot hadn't moved his platform, but his head was down and it looked like he was shaking with rage. Override's body was crouched down, and looked like a cat ready to pounce.

 _Override's alive!_ Captain thought in slight panic when he spotted the black knight. He remembered how she had disappeared after the Horn of War had exploded, supposedly taking her with it. _How did she escape?!_

"Really, now…" Gerbera hissed, looking up to glare at the Neotopians. Override hissed with barely restrained anger. Even at that distance, Shute could feel the unnatural amount of venom in the two robots' gaze. Then, a giant hand, with red fingers and a purple wrist, floated up from behind Gerbera and Override as the General growled. There was a mono-eye in the wrist, and in each of the finger tips was some kind of green hole…

"What's that?" Shute asked worriedly.

The index finger began to glow, and with a sickening burst of light, a beam shot out from it. It streamed at Kibaomaru and Bakunetsumaru, the latter of whom jumping to avoid it. The beam hit a round point in the wall, but instead of creating a large hole, it split off into four separate beams. One of these beams shot at Zero, who did a barrel role to avoid it. _That_ beam hit another point in the wall and separated, and the number of beams started to grow exponentially, and multiple beams were bouncing all over the place. The fighters began to do an odd dance, trying to attack each other while avoiding the beams. One beam was flying straight at the _Gundamusai_ , and was about to take Shute's head off when Captain got in front of him, deflecting the beam with his shield.

"Thanks, Captain!" Shute said.

Captain nodded and cried, "I have to help the others!"

Shute grinned and punched the air. "Right. Let's _do it!_ "

As Captain rocketed off, Shute heard Bakunetsumaru cry "Look out!" and looked. One of the beams had narrowly grazed Bakunetsumaru and Kibaomaru, causing Bakunetsumaru to fall back in pain as the beam streaked across his chest. But it was worse for Kibaomaru. As the heat from the beam burned his arm, he let go of Genkimaru! The boy Musha Gundam screamed as he plummeted towards the smelting pit.

" _No!_ " Shute cried, and leapt from the _Gundamusai_.

Genkimaru, meanwhile, calmed himself down and began to trace another portal for himself, same as the last one. But before he could fall into it, Shute rocketed by and caught him, unaware of the Musha Gundam's plan. Once they were on the floor, Shute set Genkimaru down and asked, "Are you all right?"

Genkimaru shot him a cold look. "Stay outta my way!"

Shute wasn't sure what to say. He saved this kid's life, but he was upset? What was up with that?

Before explanations could be exchanged, the two boys saw a beam heading their way and panicked. But just before it hit, Captain jumped in and pulled them out of harm's way. However, it was a close one. Captain's backpack was torn off and landed into the smelting pit.

" _Captain!_ " Zero cried, seeing this as he clashed with Deathscythe.

As Captain landed on another part of the floor, Shute cried, "Captain! You're backpack!"

"It's too late to save it!" Captain told him, before turning to Genkimaru. "But who is this Gundam?"

Genkimaru snored. The boy had either passed out from the excitement, or had fallen asleep from the strain of making two portals in such a short time.

"We have to get him to somewhere safe!" Shute decided. Putting Captain's arm over his shoulder and picking up Genkimaru, they two made their way towards the _Gundamusai_.

Kibaomaru saw what they were up to and roared " _He's mine!_ " before jumped back over Bakunetsumaru's attack from behind.

"Curse you!" Bakunetsumaru snarled.

With the help of Shute's backpack's boosters, Captain and Shute jumped up onto the _Gundamusai_.

"Zero! Bakunetsumaru!" Captain ordered, " _Retreat now!_ "

As he and Deathscythe continued to clash their blades, Zero demanded, "What, run away!"

Bakunetsumaru made slice at Kibaomaru and shouted, "We cannot run away from the Dark Axis!"

But with his attention drawn from their fight, Bakunetsumaru received a punch in the gut from Kibaomaru. The Blazing Samurai went flying off of the platform, and would have landed in a smelting pit had Zero not caught him. As the Winged Knight carried Bakunetsumaru away, the hot-headed Musha Gundam shouted, "Let me at 'em, let me at' em!"

With a terrible screech, the General's three eyes lined up into one single eye and began to glow. The cannon barrels on the hands fingers began to glow…all five of them.

Meanwhile, Zero was just about to deposit a struggling Bakunetsumaru onto the _Gundamusai_ 's lookout with Shute and Captain.

"No, I don't wanna run away!" Bakunetsumaru continued to shout when a stray beam exploded behind them. Zero dropped the samurai in shock.

" _Emergency take-off!_ " Captain ordered.

"Affirmative." RAIMI replied, and the ship began to sink back into the Zakurello Gate.

"Don't let them get away!" Kibaomaru shouted. He would _not_ lose that brat after all this trouble. " _Cobramaru!_ "

There was a rush of movement, and on the wall appeared a Musha Gundam ninja wearing a giant purple, robotic cobra hood.

"Yes, sir," Cobramaru replied, bowing. "I'm at your command." He quickly zipped away.

Deathscythe, meanwhile, had a similar idea. His scythe glowed and compacted into ball of green magic.

"Where do you think _you're_ going!" the Knight of Darkness hissed, and sent the ball at the _Gundamusai._ The magic struck the ship and sank into it, just Cobramaru hopped aboard and faded from sight.

"Follow them Override!" Gerbera growled. The Black Gundam flew forward, landing on the ships face, next to where Cobramaru had been. Shadows wrapped around her, and she, along with Sunlight, vanished.

At this time, the five cannons on the hand's fingers fired, sending five beams of energy at the ship.

Seeing this, Zero raised his hand and chanted, " _Super Magical I-Field!_ "

A shimmering blue force field appeared around the _Gundamusai_ 's bridge just as the beams struck. The Gundam Force covered their eyes as the entire room lit up, and Zero struggled to keep the I-Field up. Shute felt the ship shake from the impact, gave one last yell…

…And then they were gone. Kibaomaru, Deathscythe, and Gebera turned to look at the General, who was muttering eldritch curses in what could have been considered a stage whisper. Only one word could be recognized.

"… _Gundam…_ "

-z-

"Shute? Are you awake?

At the sound of Captain's voice, Shute slowly opened his eyes. His first thought was that he had died, but that idea was debunked by the beating of his heart. The dead didn't have heartbeats. Looking up, he saw the rest of the Gundams looking at him, relatively unharmed. Lying next to Bakunetsumaru was the small boy they had rescued from the Dark Axis, still asleep.

"You guys are all safe…" Shute said softly.

Bakunetsumaru nodded. "Yeah…"

"We all survived." Captain announced.

"Yes," Zero looked around. "But where are we?"

Shute looked up. All he could see was clouds in an endless sky. On their left and right he could see two oceans…lying vertically.

"What kind of place is this?" He asked, looking to the Gundams for explanation. They did not answer. "Where are we…?"

The only sound was the gentle roar of the _Gundamusai_ 's thrusters.

A/N: Now then, ome explanations. In the original Japanese airing, the General's speech is simply rendered as beastly roars and screeches, while in the English dubbing they use a strange, garbled language instead. So, I decided to try and merge the two speeches together, you know, 'sit on the fence'.

And if you've reas the previous book, then yes, Deathscythe is Tallgeese's servant! I didn't give him a name before because A) they didn't mention it and B) He wasn't that important to the plot. Now he is! It adds mystique, I think. That unimportant guy actually has more character is very gripping…

Oh, and Kibaomaru's thought about washing necks comes from a Japanese threat "Wash your neck and prepare for the axe!" I guess it refers to the common execution method of beheading enemies. Basically, what the speaker is saying is that you should prepare to die.

And Override is _baaaaack_! And just like the title, things are gonna change big time!

Anyway, send plenty of reviews to keep me motivated, especially now!


	2. Zako Zako Hour 1

Deep with the _Gundamusai_ , in the engine room, there was a garage door. The door had been closed for quite some time, but it now began to rise. Once it was completely open, it showed a stage with a large screen in the background, and on that stage were three Zako Soldiers, each carrying a differently colored and shaped microphone.

The Zako in the middle had the round red microphone. The Zako on his left had the blue square microphone. The Zako on Red Mic's right had the yellow pyramid microphone.

"Ladies and gentlebots," Red Mic began as he and his co-stars bowed, "It's the Zako Zako Hour! Today's meeting is all about, all together now…"

The three Zakos cried out at once, **" _Why Did You Turn On Us,_ Magnamusai _?_ "**

"Zako!" Began Red Mic, "Well well, it's been quite a long time since we've stood on this stage, Zako!

"Well, it's not like we haven't been busy, Zako!" Blue Mic replied.

Yellow Mic let out a strangle cry. "Busy losing to the Gundams, Zako!"

The screen lit up, showing scenes from the Dark Axis invasion of Neotopia.

"It's been a long and tiresome battle for us Zakos!" Red Mic stated.

"We Zakos were engaged in a lot of activities you never saw, you know!" Blue Mic pointed out.

Red Mic and Yellow Mic nodded.

"We very busy running," Yellow Mic said, as the screen showed the Zakos falling past Shute as he climbed Neotopia Tower. "Hiding behind things," The screen showed the hosts peeking out from behind a Gunperry. "Staying perfectly still," Next was a capture of the hosts looking at the Horn of War. "And basically playing possum." This last phrase was capped off by an image from Captain's battle with Sazabi, where Yellow Mic and Red Mic were lying down in the background.

 **"Zako…"** Red Mic and Blue Mic sighed.

"We did more than that!" Blue Mic protested, "How can you say such a thing! We watched our beloved _Mangamusai_ become the Horn of War!"

 **"Oh!"** Red Mic and Yellow Mic cried.

"Great, Zako," Yellow Mic remarked, " _Magnamusai_ is capable of doing anything, isn't it?"

 **"We're so proud of our Dark Axis!"** The three Zakos cheered.

"And we're so proud of the…" Red Mic began.

 **" _Magnamusai_!"** The three finished all together.

 **"Oh!"** Cried Red Mic and Yellow Mic.

"Unfortunately," Yellow Mic said, " _Magnamusai_ was totally destroyed along with our beloved Commanders."

 **"Oh!"** The hosts cried sadly.

Red Mic and Blue Mic then got annoyed and punched Yellow Mic. **"Say it ain't so!"**

"Zako!" Yellow Mic cried, reeling from the punch.

"The Dark Axis is no more." Red Mic said sadly.

"We not only lost our beloved Commanders, but also the _Magnamusai_." Blue Mic said sadly.

"Thus we Zakos became homeless, Zako." Yellow Mic said sadly. Something occurred to him and he began to yell, "But-but-but, how did we get here, Zako, what is this!" Calming down, he asked, "Why are we here? Where do we live? Where is this stage?"

"Let me explain," Blue Mic began, "The _Magnamusai_ was recovered by the SDG," The screen behind showed an outline of the _Magnamusai_. It zoomed in on its bridge, which was replaced with a Gundam head, and zoomed out to show the _Gundamusai_. "And, believe it or not, it was remodeled by the Gundam Force as their flagship - the _Gundamusai_!"

"I can't believe it, Zako!" Red Mic cried.

"That is so cool, Zako." Yellow Mic remarked.

span/p 

**"No!"** Red Mic and Blue Mic cried, **"It's not cool, Zako!"**

"Ah, c'mon, it's a little bit cool, Zako." Yellow Mic suggested. Red Mic and Blue Mic glared, but he paid them no mind. "They cleaned it up and gave it a Gundam face. Now it looks stronger than before, Zako."

"It belongs to them now!" Red Mic lamented.

"The fight is over." Blue Mic sighed.

But Yellow Mic was more optimistic. "If we got to use this fancy new ship we could do better this time, zako!"

Red Mic and Blue Mic shot him a dirty look. **"You're right, Zako!"** They cried, punching him.

Yellow Mic reeled. "Is that so?"

Red Mic's eye became enflamed. "Even if the _Magnamusai_ is now the _Gundamusai_ …!"

Blue Mic's eye enflamed as well. "Even though the Commanders have been defeated…!"

 **"As long as we're around,"** The two Zakos cried together, **"The Dark Axis will survive forever!"**

"Zako!" Yellow Mic added.

"Anyway, everyone!" Red Mic finished, "For the future of the Dark Axis…" The hosts raised their microphones. **"Zako Soldiers fight! Yeah!"**

"So you'll still fight?" Blood red eyes opened in the shadows.

 **"Who's there?!"** The hosts cried out as a figure slipped from the shadows.

"It cannot be…" Red Mic started.

"Is it possible…" Blue Mic continued.

"That you are…?" Yellow Mic added.

The figure grinned. "Missed me?"

The hosts gasped. **"Commander Override!"**

Override smirked. "I am glad that there are still loyal Dark Axis soldiers."

 **"Override!"** The hosts suddenly launched themselves forward, wrapping the stunned black Gundam in a hug.

The iron curtain fell then fell, and the audience - a single, solitary Zako, clapped his hands eagerly.

"Oh, yeah!" He cheered, "Yay! Yippee! Zako Soldiers fight!"

-z-

A/N - My first Zako Zako Hour! Yahoo! Btw this us a repost. I screwed up the first one.

… stupid glitchy excuse of an iPhone…


	3. Chapter 2 - Ways of the Warriors

A/N- H-Hey everyone. S-Sorr-ry that I-I haven't p-posted y-yet… but things h-have been s-s-stressf-full for m-me lately. D-Don't worr-ry though, c-cause I g-got a d-double up-upd-d-date f-for y-you all. The n-next episode a-and a _Z-Zak-ko Z-Zako-o H-Hour_. E-Enj-joy.

-z-

The V-fin on the bridge of the _Gundamusai_ lifted up, and the fins bent upwards and split apart, the gaps filled with a purple netting.

Inside the bridge, RAIMI said, "Commencing omni-directional scan to determine our location."

Captain nodded. "Roger," Turning, he said, "Do it, Shute."

"Right!" Shute looked at the Zakurello Phone and said, "Zakurello Gate, open!"

Nothing happened. The eyes on the Phone were shut, as if in pain.

"Zakurello Gate, open!" Shute said again. When nothing continued to happen, his face fell. "Hey…"

"As long as the Gate opens…" Bakunetsumaru breathed as he and Zero sat in the back.

"I should be able to get back to Lacroa." Zero finished.

The Gundam Force looked ahead, waiting for any sign of change.

"The Zakurello Gate is not responding." RAIMI announced.

Shute sighed. "It's no use, huh?"

"Monitoring wave-spectrum for non-random emissions and communications channels," RAIMI announced. After a few minutes, she said, "Search complete. Result: Negative on all wavelengths."

Shute groaned.

"So we don't know what's happened to us…" Captain muttered.

Unable to think about their predicament, Shute turned to Zero and Bakunetsumaru. He had a question for them about the people they fought in that large room.

"Those Dark Axis guys were the jerks who betray Ark and Lacroa, right?" He asked.

"Correct," Zero answered, "One was called Deathscythe."

"And one was Kibaomaru." Bakunetsumaru added.

Meanwhile, at the back of the bridge, Genkimaru had been fast asleep on one of RAIMI's large hands. When he heard their voices, he slowly woke up. Confused, he looked around, before focusing on the four at the front.

"There were others, too, right?" Shute asked Captain, thinking about that mono-eyed robot and that weird robot hand-cannon, as well as Override.

Captain nodded. "Right."

Shute began to get excited. "Maybe it was their base! Dark Axis headquarters! I mean, that evil Gundam Override was there right? Isn't she a part of the Dark Axis?"

"Indeed. Miss RAIMI?" Captain asked.

"Unable to confirm." RAIMI answered.

Shute had an idea. "Hey, wait! Maybe that kid we saved might know something!"

The Gundam Force got out of their seats and walked to the hand - but it was empty.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Shute asked.

Zero looked around and pointed. "There he is!"

The rest of the Force looked and saw a helmet and a pair of brown eyes peeking out from alcove on the wall. Genkimaru had flattened himself out.

"I'm glad you finally woke up!" Shute greeted friendly as they walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Shute! You okay?"

Genkimaru said nothing. He just stared at them.

"Hey, don't worry!" Shute said, catching the boy's unease. "We're on your side!"

Genkimaru's eyes narrowed.

"Let me talk to him, Shute," Bakunetsumaru said, and stepped forward. Then, in a oh-so-cutesy and sugary tone, said, "He's right, you know! There's nothing to be afraid of! We mean you know harm! Now please, be a good boy and come down-!"

That was as far as he got, as Genkimaru jumped down from the wall onto his face and began to do a frenzied kick-dance.

He said, "I am Genkimaru! Who are you creatures?! Where are we?!"

Shute, Zero, and Captain stared at this scene, as the boy continued to carry on.

"Whatever your vile intentions are, I will fight you to the very end! No matter what kind of horrible things you do to me, you fiendish weirdos!" Genkimaru finished and hopped off of Bakunetsumaru's face.

"Who are calling a fiendish weirdo, you little brat!" Bakunetsumaru bellowed as he began to chase Genkimaru around the room. "Is that how you introduce yourself to someone?! By insulting them?! You've gotta be taught some manners! Come back here you-!"

Shute tried to stop Bakunetsumaru from throttling Genkimaru, leaping between the two and saying, "Calm down, Baku', calm down! He's just a kid, you know! Okay?"

Bakunetsumaru stopped, but he was still fuming. "He may be small, but he's a Musha Gundam! His rude behavior is absolutely inexcusable!"

Shute looked at Genkimaru, who was now staring back in some kind of disgruntled fascination. "Kid Musha Gundam? No kidding!"

"He will grow up, you know!" Bakunetsumaru grumbled, though from his tone, he probably didn't think it was possible for this kid.

"I didn't know that Musha Gundams _could_ grow up like Lacroian Gundams." Zero remarked dryly to Captain, but was secretly amazed. He had never seen a Musha Gundam child before. They looked so different from the fully grown ones or baby knight Gundams.

"Amazing!" Captain said.

"Hey, take it easy, will ya!" Shute cried.

Captain and Zero looked back to the center of the room to see that Genkimaru had tackled Shute, and was now pulling at his cheeks. The human boy had his teeth clenched in a pained smile as his brain screamed out in agony - that kid was really pinching!

"What a flabby creature…!" Genkimaru remarked.

"What are ya doing?!" Shute groaned, "I'm not made outta rubber, ya know!"

"Coulda fooled me," Genkimaru muttered, but then he recalled Shute pulling him away from his portal when Kibaomaru dropped him. "Wait, I remember you! You guys showed up when I was fighting the Dark Axis! I woulda shredded 'em if _you_ hadn't interfered! You kidnapped me to save your Dark Axis friends! You're on their side, you evil losers!" He jumped back from Shute and pointed an accusing finger at them. "Your trickery won't work! You can't catch me!" He began to run again. "I'm outta here!"

As Genkimaru ran around the bridge, Shute cried, "We're not the Dark Axis! When we got there, they were just about to finish you off! If we hadn't saved you, they would have!"

"What kind of joke do you think I am?" Genkimaru demanded, "You can't deceive me, you liar!"

He passed the elevator, hitting the down button. The doors opened, and Genkimaru, seeing his chance, zipped inside.

"Stop!" Captain cried and the Gundam Force ran to the elevator, but the doors closed on them.

Genkimaru looked around. _This is what I need…how does it start?_ He saw a flashing button. _Aha!_

-z-

The elevator opened up on a lower level. Poking his head out the door, Genkimaru looked around.

 _Coast is clear!_ He thought, and took off down the hall. When the hall split off into two separate directions he stopped and looked both ways. _That way or this way? This way!_ He thought, and went right. _Whoops! Dead-end! That way!_ Doing an about-face, he took off down the left hall.

As Genkimaru charged down the maze of corridors, small, green robotic mice called Elmice scurried and squeaked at his presence. This place was crazy enough as it was without some strange kid running around!

Genkimaru was so focused on finding the exit, that he raced passed Override and one of the Zakos without noticing them. Both Dark Axians stared at the tiny Gundam as he raced past. _**What…?**_

 _Where's that stupid exit!_ Genkimaru thought as he paused in a cross-section. _This way?_ He took off down one path, only to find another dead-end. _That's not it, must be this way!_ He zipped in the opposite direction, scaring some more Elmice off.

However, what he found was another door fenced off by the SDG.

 _Oh no! Another dead-end!_ He thought discouragingly. Looking around, he decided, _I guess I got no choice!_

Genkimaru quickly traced another box into the air, creating a portal. Once it solidified, he jumped through it.

-z-

The portal opened up to the area outside of the ship, but once he got there, Genkimaru realized that something was wrong.

 _Hey, where am I? Why are there so many clouds?_ He thought, looking around. Looking down, he cried, "And why isn't there any ground!"

Waving his arms and legs frantically, Genkimaru plunged downward, eyes wide and screaming.

Luckily, the Gundam Force heard his wails. Zero shot downward after him.

"Hold on!" The Winged Knight yelled, and grabbed Genkimaru before he fell out of sight of the _Gundamusai._ As they rose back up, he scolded the Musha Gundam kid. "Where did you were going? You can't leave the ship while it's still in the air, it's too dangerous! Understand?"

Genkimaru nodded helplessly, his rebellious nature badly shaken by the traumatic experience. "… _Whatever_ …"

Zero rolled his eyes. "C'mon…"

-z-

Back in the bridge, Genkimaru was put back in the robotic hand, as the Gundam Force gathered around him.

"You see," Shute explained, "We came from a city called Neotopia, in another dimension."

Genkimaru drummed his fingers as he lay in the hand, a bored expression on his face.

"It's protected by a defense organization, the SDG. We all belong to it," Shute continued, "And we're called…" he and the Gundams struck poses. **"… _The Gundam Force!_ "**

Genkimaru shrugged. "Never heard of ya."

The Gundam Force sighed.

"Very well," Captain rotated his head so that it was facing the front of the bridge. "RAIMI, display a video-image of Neotopia."

"Understood."

"Great idea, Captain!" Shute exclaimed, "Upload requested video file!"

When he heard RAIMI's voice, Genkimaru looked around. "Who is that? Who're you talking to?" Then he saw Captain's completely turned-around head and turned white. Pulling out his axe/dagger holder, he demanded in a scared voice, "Is this place haunted?!"

Captain turned his head back to Genkimaru, confused at his question. He knew that Bakunetsumaru had a phobia of ghosts - did that apply to all Musha Gundams?

RAIMI then said, "Upload complete. Activating playback."

A holographic screen appeared over the holo-helm, showing an image of Neotopia.

"Take a look!" Shute said, waving at the screen. "That's where I live, Neotopia! It's in a different dimension than the one we're in now."

The screen switched to some footage of day-to-day life in the city.

"In Neotopia," Shute went on, "Humans and robots co-exist peacefully, and everyone was happy- until the Dark Axis showed up and tried to take over. But the Gundam Force wouldn't let them. We protected Neotopia and sent those Dark Axis goons back where they came from!"

The screen then showed clips from the Gundam Force's various battles with the Dark Axis, such as Captain's fight at the factory, Shute trying to knock Grappler off of a Horn-controlled swan ferry, and Zero and Bakunetsumaru's struggles against the Doga Bombers. The video finished with clips of the fight against the Commander and Override, ending with the three Gundams, ready to unleash their Triple Attack, and then the entire Force posing in SDG headquarters.

"You see?" Shute asked.

 **"You see?"** the Gundams asked.

But Genkimaru wasn't paying attention, he was lying down with his back at them. "Know what I think?" He asked before farting.

The Gundam Force was silent. And very, very disgusted.

Bakunetsumaru recovered first. He whipped out some ink, a brush, some red tape, and a sheet of paper.

"Ugh! Why that smelly little runt!" He growled, dabbing the brush with ink. With his eyes enflamed, he began to paint on the paper. "This kid needs to be educated!" Once he was finished, he held out his masterpiece. It had a giant character on it, which most likely said either 'education' or 'discipline', though it was hard to tell. Holding out the tape, he declared, "Properly educated, Musha-style!" Acting quickly, he folded and taped the paper into a fan. "Behold! Educational slapping fan!"

Bakunetsumaru brought the fan onto the ground, where it made a loud _slap!_

"Hold on!" Genkimaru yelped, jumping up. When he saw Bakunetsumaru and the fan, he said, "Chill out, dude."

"You must understand!" Bakunetsumaru yelled, slapping the fan against the hand with each word. "That to become a truly great Musha Gundam, you must master the way of the Musha! _The Musha Code!_ " He began to slap the fan again. "You are _undisciplined!_ "

"Yeah?" Genkimaru asked, "Says who?"

"I am Bakunetsumaru, the Blazing Samurai!" Bakunetsumaru declared, making the characters of his name appear. "Now listen! The way of the Musha is a life dedicated to chivalry! Where no deed is ever done that will dishonor your Gunsoul! A Musha depends on his Gunsoul for justice! An old friend and I had a difference of opinion, but he was a true Musha who understood the way!"

Bakunetsumaru gave the fan one more slap and pointed to the screen with it. At that moment, clips of his fights against Ashuramaru, a Musha Gundam Kibaomaru sent to aid the Dark Axis in their attacks on Neotopia. It had been a difficult struggle for Bakunetsumaru, not only because of Ashuramaru's power, but because he was once an old friend of Bakunetsumaru's, who had turned to a life of vengeance because of a sleight Bakunetsumaru did to him. But even though they had become enemies, he still respected the unspoken honor between rivals, and even praised Bakunetsumaru's strength in the face of adversity.

 _"Try to believe me…what I did…I did for Ark…" The rival had said once defeated._

 _And Bakunetsumaru replied, "I believe you…Kujakumaru." Using the fallen one's former name._

"This is but one example of what the eight virtues of the Musha Code demand!" Bakunetsumaru explained in the present, and began to count off his fingers. "Kindness, justice, respect…" His eyes glazed over as he trailed off. "Wisdom…ah…and, ah…" His eyes enflamed and he cried, "In short, eat well, sleep well, defeat the enemy, be polite, and live very honestly!" Wiping his brow, he asked, "Now, did you get all that…" He then saw Genkimaru was lying with his back turned again. "… _or do you need to hear it from the slapping fan!_ "

"Hmph," Genkimaru glanced at him and recited, "Kindness, justice, respect, wisdom, loyalty, faith, devotion, and courtesy, the eight virtues!"

Bakunetsumaru's face scrunched up and he began to count on his fingers. "Kindness, justice, respect, wisdom…uh, let's see…"

Shute and Zero fell forward. **"Baku'!"**

Recovering, Zero summoned a violet rose (As he was one to do) and said, "It would appear it's time for _me_ to take a turn," Twirling in the air, he scattered the rose's petals. "I am the magnificent Winged Knight! The elegant Knight Gundam Zero!"

Zero halted into an elegant pose, lights sparkling around him.

"Well said!" Bakunetsumaru applauded.

"All right!" Shute cheered.

Captain nodded. "Well said."

Genkimaru, watching this spectacle, raised an eyebrow. "So, you're a Winged Knight, huh?"

Zero lowered to Genkimaru's level and said, "Consider the knight's chivalry, and learn from one who has been deemed a paragon of this glorious lifestyle, possessing courage and loyalty and tolerance. I protect those in need - especially fair damsels. That is the chivalry code of the Knights of Lacroa, my beloved homeland. Like Ark, it is a country in Soladiorama, a land where humans and Knight Gundams live together, and protect the peace."

Zero as spoke, he gestured to the screen and it showed footage from his exploits, such as protecting Shute and his friends from Bagubagu at the lake, or from a rampaging robotic statue of Mayor Margaret Gathermoon under Dark Axis control. It also showed his fight against Tallgeese, an evil Knight had who betrayed Lacroa for the Dark Axis, and how he trapped him in the Dark Hole of Lacroa, where magic cannot exist. It then showed him merging with Fenn, a spirit of Lacroa who Zero raised into the great Feather Dragon, and they defeated Tallgeese again, trapping him in a breach in a magic square. It also showed his fight against Override, and the final Dark Axis invasion. As he watched, Zero remembered the last words of his princess, before turning to stone.

 _"_ _I leave the future in your hands…"_

"Oh, princess…" He whispered.

"Lacroa…" Genkimaru muttered before snapping his fingers, "Yeah, I remember now. Lacroa is that lame country that the Dark Axis defeated so easily, right?"

Zero glared daggers at the child Musha. "It's not defeated yet! We're finally going to save the petrified princess and her citizens!"

Genkimaru rolled his eyes. "'Finally'?! You mean you just ditched them like that until now? What a coward!"

A vein bulged under Zero's helmet. " _What! A coward?!_ "

Zero, fuming and muttering curses, had to be led away from Genkimaru by Shute, playing his role as Gundam Force peacemaker.

"Calm down, he doesn't understand!" the human boy said appeasingly, "This is all new to him!"

Captain then decided that enough was enough. Stepping forward, he said, "I guess it's my turn."

"Captain!" Shute cried, as all eyes turned to the Gundam.

Captain did several military punches and kicks into the air. His targeting scope slid down over his eye and he said, "I'm Captain Gundam! I've been granted special dispensation to use firearms against the forces of the Dark Axis!" He did a flip and posed. The light gleamed off of his V-fin. "I am the leader of the Gundam Force! My comrades and I are dedicated to defeating the Dark Axis invaders."

The screen then showed footage of Captain's battles, such as his first assault against Zapper Zaku, the battle at the Dimensional Transport Device, the fight against the _Big-Zam_ , and ending with his battle against the Commanders.

"Currently, we are on a mission to save Lacroa." Captain stated as the video ended.

"Oh _yeah?_ " Genkimaru asked, "What're you guys floatin' around _here_ for?"

"We…don't know that yet." Captain admitted.

Genkimaru scoffed. "Why should I trust a bunch of losers?"

Captain stared. He hadn't met anyone as difficult as Genkimaru before, and the experience was very tiresome.

"You can make him understand, Captain!" Shute urged, " _Keep trying!_ "

At the sound of Shute's encouragement, Captain felt a burst of power and his eyes enflamed. "Genkimaru!"

"Huh?" Genkimaru blinked. "What's up?"

"We don't know if we can trust you either," Captain said, stepping towards him. "However, considering the situation, I think it's best if we work together. Don't you agree?"

"Agree? No way!" Genkimaru snapped, You think you can convince me with your ridiculous videos and your so-called logic? You better go back to Gundam school, Captain! You're so _lame!_ "

As Genkimaru spoke, the flame in Captain's eyes diminished until it was completely gone. Captain then walked over to the back of Bakunetsumaru's chair, leaned against it and sighed.

"Captain! Hey, Captain! Wait a second!" Shute yelled quickly, waving his arms desperately. "What about your chivalry! You didn't tell him anything about _that!_ "

 **"Shute's right!"** Zero and Bakunetsumaru joined in, **"We want to hear about your chivalry, Captain!"**

Captain turned to them and said, "I'd guess I'd call it…mecha chivalry."

 **"Huh?"** Shute, Zero and Bakunetsumaru went.

"Let me explain what I mean by that," Captain said, and a compartment opened up on his chest to reveal the most vital part of him, a glass ball with a flame lit inside, surrounded by two spinning gold rings; the Soul Drive. "Everytime I must choose which path to take, I am guided by my Soul Drive. And whatever choice I make, my friend Shute and my comrades-in-arms will be by my side. And we will always do our best, no matter what. That is mecha chivalry, see?"

Shute smiled, and Zero and Bakunetsumaru nodded solemnly.

But Genkimaru wasn't so impressed. Pointing at Shute, he asked, "Yeah? What about that rubber-face guy over there? What good is _he_ when you're fighting? Is he really one of your team? I mean, a weakling like that must be real pain to put up with!"

Shute frowned. Not just because of Genkimaru was saying, but that he knew deep down he was the weakest of the Force. But he was the one who saved Zero and Captain when they were captured by the Dark Axis. He was the one who got Captain's Soul Drive back from Commander Sazabi and Override. And without him, Captain wouldn't be able to activate his Soul Drive! That counted too, didn't it?

Before he could say just that, the rest of the Gundam Force yelled at Genkimaru, **"You're outta line, pal! Shute here is our best friend!"**

Shute grinned. "You guys…!" That's right, who cared what that little brat thought?

Genkimaru stared them for a minute before snorting, looking away.

"Aw, Genkimaru! Haven't you ever…" Shute began to say, really fed up with the kid's attitude, when a klaxon sounded.

"Interdimensional communication has been established." RAIMI announced, "Uploading transmission and configuring image to display.

The clockwork parts on the ceiling in the center of the room lit up, and a platform rose up underneath it.

"Great!" Shute cried, relieved to have someone other than Genkimaru to talk with. "It must be from SDG headquarters! _Finally!_ "

"Yes, that's a relief." Captain agreed.

A circular holo-screen appeared in the spotlight shining down, and the first thing the Gundam Force and Genkimaru saw was a mop of blond hair, tied into a large ponytail.

Upon seeing this hair, the Gundam Force went, "Huh?"

The hair swiveled around, showing the face of the head it was growing on. It was a cute girl with big blue eyes.

 **"Sayla!"** Shute, Captain and Bakunetsumaru cried.

"My princess!" Zero gasped.

"Who?" Genkimaru asked, confused.

"Hi there," Sayla greeted, "It's nice to see you."

Another face then slid in front of her. "I _told_ you it would work!" Bell Wood muttered, a small, half-eaten cake in his hand, crumbs around his mouth.

" _Hey, wait!_ " Shute yelled, "Is that Sayla's cake you got there!"

Bell Wood ignored him. "This is strange! You guys know where you are? Whatever dimension you're in right now isn't ours _or_ Lacroa's!"

"It's neither dimension?" Captain asked.

"Whaddya mean?" Bakunetsumaru demanded, "Where are we!"

Bell Wood continued to type. "Those coordinates are imaginary numbers! Makes no sense!"

As Bell Wood tried to work it out, Sayla hopped in front.

"There's cake in the food storage are for all of you," Sayla said, "Please don't hesitate to eat them, all right?"

Shute's eyes rippled, his cheeks reddened, and his mouth watered. "Thank you, Sayla," He said, wiping away the drool. "That sounds really good!"

Next to him, Zero pondered their conundrum. "Neither our dimension or Lacroa's…I've got it! We must be in the Minov Boundary Sea!"

 **"Minov Boundary Sea!"** Everyone repeated, looking at him.

"Correct," Zero explained, "When supernatural powers collide, there are those who will fall into the divergent gaps that exist between dimensional boundaries. It is said that one of these gaps is the Minov Boundary Sea, from which no one is capable of returning."

Shute felt his throat dry up. "You mean we're gonna be stuck here _forever?_ "

Zero considered. "Well, according to the ancient legends of Lacroa…"

"Wait!" Bakunetsumaru interrupted, "That rascal Genkimaru has disappeared again!"

"What!" But it was true. The hand was empty.

-z-

On the V-fin of the _Gundamusai_ , Genkimaru opened the basket he had found in the food storage. Pulling out the pastry within, he studied it, sniffed it. So…this was a 'cake' huh?

 _Is this stuff even edible?_ He wondered. It felt like bread, with some odd creamy stuff on top. Cautiously, he licked it.

The result was instantaneous. His taste buds did a joyous dance while his cheeks reddened.

"Not…bad…" He muttered, shaking at these new sensations running throughout his body.

-z-

Back at the bridge, the Gundam Force reconnoitered after searching the ship.

"Did you find him?" Bakunetsumaru asked.

"No!" Zero replied.

"We know he was in the food storage area," Captain remarked, "It was in shambles!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Shute saw something fell down the outside through the bridge's window. Rushing over, he saw that it was a basket!

" _That was my cake!_ "

-z-

Genkimaru was doing an impressive imitation of a piranha as he devoured Sayla's cake. It was so good!

"Aha!"

Genkimaru looked up and saw the Gundam Force looking down at him. Shute had a particularly angry look in his eyes.

"Just as I thought!" Shute shouted hotly, pointing an accusing finger. "He found Sayla's cake and now the little glutton is gobbling it all up!"

Genkimaru blew raspberries at Shute before eating faster than ever. "Don' like it anyway!" He muttered between chews, "I' tastes awful!"

That got Shute's ire up, and it took all three Gundams to keep him from throttling the little Musha Gundam.

"Genkimaru!" Shute roared over the Gundams' pleas to stay calm, "Listen you! You just can't take things that belong to somebody else! Especially when it's the _best cake in the universe!_ Just wait till I…!"

Genkimaru ignored him. This weird detour might actually be some fun!

-z-

Hanging underneath the _Gundamusai_ , Cobramaru sighed. This weird little detour might actually be some fun…if he didn't die from boredom first. Behind him, he sensed Deathscythe's magic shift as it clung to the bottom of the ship. As he heard the antics going on above, he allowed himself a private laugh. Those fools wouldn't know trouble until _he_ was through!

Meanwhile, on the very back, some Zakos stared out at the endless clouds while one jumped around.

"What's going to happen to us now!" He cried hysterically, " _Zako!_ "

-End chapter 2-

A/N: If this chapter seems familiar to you, than that's because the episode it's based on was a clip show. Y-Yeah, there was such a gap between the two seasons that the makers decided to throw one in to tell late viewers what's going on and stuff, or they just had to fill up time. I-In any case, Genkimaru certainly isn't starting out well with the Force, what with his bratty behavior. I-I also wanted to s-state what the character of Bakunetsumaru's 'educational slapping fan' was, but I couldn't find it, so I took a couple of guesses. If anyone knows, p-please say so, it would be much appreciated.

Override only made a brief appearance in this chapter, as there was barely any mention of the Dark Axis, and only one little scene at the end. Don't worry though, the next _Zako Zako Hour_ will _definitely_ feature her! Heh heh…

Also, we finally know the name of the planet Ark and Lacroa is on! Soladiorama… yay…

Sorry guys, I'm just been really o-out of it. D-Don't w-worry! I w-will be j-just fine! Yeah…


	4. Zako Zako Hour 2

A/N - Hey everyone! So so SOOOO sorry! I have no excuse other than my life has been an absolute MESS! Between quitting my job ( I told the manager off cause he was a pervert, then got into a fist fight with him (he swung first!), and then having my boss being told that _ **I**_ was the one who started it (Thank God for security cameras!) and that whole mess!), being stuck home with a fever (ugh…), moving, getting ready to go to a new university (oh joy…), and getting out to play Pokemon GO again (I got a new **_PHONE_**!) and a zillion other things, I have had almost ZERO time for this stuff. So, now, months later, I give you the long awaited next chapters!

Starting with the Zako Zako Hour!

-Zako-

The iron curtain rose.

"Ladies and gentlebots," Red Mic began as he and the other two bowed, "The subject of today's Zako Zako Hour is, _Whether Or Not…_ "

The other hosts chimed in with him. **" _We Zakos Can Go Back To The Dark Axis!_ "**

There was scattered applause.

"Zako," Red Mic said, "Right now we Zakos are trapped in a mysterious place between dimensions; called the Minov Boundary Sea, Zako!"

"The goody-goody Gundams are trapped too, 'cause they don't know how to get out of here!" Blue Mic added.

Yellow Mic began to fidget in a panicked manner. " _We should have gotten back to the Dark Axis a long time ago!_ " Stopping, he looked around. "How'd we get here?"

"Who knows?" Blue Mic asked, "We changed the _Gundamusai_ 's destination from Lacroa to the Dark Axis, but we ended up here!"

"Maybe 'cause we tickled the Zakurello Gate too much, Zako?" Red Mic asked.

" _Butbutbutbutbut_ don't you remember!" Yellow Mic cried, "We did get there, we were at the Dark Axis headquarters, Zako!"

 **" _What did you say?!_ "** Red Mic and Blue Mic cried out.

"When we got there, I saw our Zakurello Gate hanging on the wall, Zako!" Yellow Mic explained "Why, it must have been the heart of the Dark Axis fortress, the room belonging to the General _himself!_ "

 **"Whoa!"** Red Mic and Blue Mic gasped.

"By any chance," Red Mic asked, "Did you happen to see the General, too?"

"His highness, the General, the highest-ranking officer in the Dark Axis, Zako?" Blue Mic asked.

"Now that you mention it, I most certainly did, Zako." Yellow Mic answered.

 **" _You did?_ "** Gasped Red Mic and Blue Mic.

"What'd he look like, Zako?" Blue Mic asked breathlessly.

"Like him." Yellow Mic pointed to the screen, and an image of a bearded Musha Gundam, clad in dark and gold armor appeared.

 **"Sire!"** Red Mic and Blue Mic bowed to the screen before catching themselves.

Off the stage, leaning against a beam, having been a silent watcher the entire time, Override face-palmed.

"Wait a minute, that guy is lord Kibaomaru!" Blue Mic yelled.

" _Huh?_ " Yellow Mic asked intelligently.

"Lord Kibaomaru's the Musha Gundam who wants conquer Ark!" Red Mic explained.

"You mean he's not his highness, the General?" Yellow Mic asked.

 **"You slaghead, no!"** Red Mic and Blue Mic snapped.

"Then how's about this one?" Yellow Mic asked, and the screen showed an image of a green blob of mist with yellow eyes.

 **"Sire!"** Red Mic and Blue Mic bowed before catching themselves.

Hand re-met face as Override groaned into it. _Here we go…_

"Nah, that's Lord Deathscythe, the evil magician of Lacroa." Blue Mic said.

Not one to be beat, Yellow Mic had the screen pull up an image of a pink and black Dark Axian robot.

"Then it's gotta be this one here, huh?" He asked.

 **"Sire!"** Red Mic and Blue Mic bowed out of habit.

 _Really…?_ Override groaned silently, staring upwards in exasperation.

"No, that's Prof. Gerbera, the terror of the Dark Axis and Override's-!" Blue Mic started.

" _Wait a minute!_ " Yellow Mic cried, cutting him off, "I just remembered."

Red Mic and Blue Mic collapsed. They were just fed up.

Yellow Mic went on, not paying attention to his comrades. "There was another guy there that I didn't know, Zako, I've never seen before, or heard of anyone like him, zako, come to think of it."

"That could have been his highness, the General!" Red Mic cried, recovering enough to stick his microphone under Yellow Mic's mouth piece.

"What'd this highness guy look like, Zako?" Blue Mic asked, recovered and also sticking his microphone in.

"What'd he look like, you ask?" Yellow Mic asked, stepping away.

Red Mic and Blue Mic nodded. **"Mm-hm!"**

"You really wanna know what he looked like, Zako?" Yellow Mic asked.

 **"Uh-huh!"** Nodded Red Mic and Blue Mic.

"You two are _absolutely sure!_ " Yellow Mic demanded loudly.

Red Mic and Blue Mic cringed away, but nodded. **"Uh, sure!"**

Yellow Mic pointed and an image of a small figure, with large eyebrows, a helmet and a topknot sticking out appeared on the screen. He was in pain, and a large hand was squeezing his arm.

"His highness - The General!" Yellow Mic declared.

Override stared, before giving into the urge to bury her face in her hands as she slumped. _I give up…!_

 **"Sire!"** All three hosts bowed before catching themselves. **" _Huh!_ "**

" _That's_ the ruler of the Dark Axis, his highness, the General!" Blue Mic cried.

Red Mic and Blue Mic exchanged uneasy looks. **"What's wrong with this picture?"**

Then they felt a terrible presence, and a live video of three mono eyes under a red griddle appeared on the screen, before zooming out to show the same horned head in the Dark Axis fortress. A monstrous voice rumbled alien phrases, but one word could be understood.

"… _General!_ "

 **"You mean the _real one!_ "** The Zakos squeaked, shivering.

The General bellowed a few more choice words. They were alien in their meaning, but the Zakos got the message.

 **"Forgive us, sire!"** They cried, bowing.

Override sighed in relief, face rising from her hands. _Finally!_

The iron curtain slammed down, and Red Mic cried, "Bye, everyone!" Then, to his co-hosts, probably, he asked, "Great meeting, huh?"

The two Zakos in the audience called out dull cheers.

Override only shook her head as Sunlight raced by, chasing some of the resident Elmice. What was she going to do with them?


	5. Rewritten

Hey everyone! If you see this note, it means that this story has now been rewritten. If you wish to read the new version, then please check out my profile page.

Until next time! Happy reading!


End file.
